


A King and his Growlithe

by moosefrog



Series: The Pokémon/Hobbit Mashup Nobody Asked For [1]
Category: Pokemon GO, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Dwarves have a natural affinity for fire and fire-type pokémon! It was only natural for Thorin to favour a growlithe...





	A King and his Growlithe

**Author's Note:**

> [I have some thoughts about this picture here on my tumblr!](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/162603026943/growlithe-i-choose-you-yeah-im-not-anywhere)


End file.
